


eucalyptus in winter

by summerdayghost



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Complicated Relationships, Double Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: When Nell came to him with wild eyes Steven’s first impulse told him to slam the door in her face and walk away slowly.
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Steven Crain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	eucalyptus in winter

When Nell came to him with wild eyes Steven’s first impulse told him to slam the door in her face and walk away slowly. The problem was that part of him that wanted to do that was also the part of him that wanted to hold her in his arms as if that would fix anything was also the part that had always loved his baby sister a little too much.

Too much was the wrong way to put it. Loving Nell too much was impossible. She needed every drop of love she could get in the same way a flower beginning to wilt needed sunshine and water.

Sometimes baby trees need poles to grow alongside. Nell was like one of those trees. Being her pole was exhausting but without it she might twist out of shape and collapse. The worst parts of Steven never remembered this.

However, loving her incorrectly was more than possible. Steven would’ve been more concerned about the ways his gaze could drown her, but he was pretty sure she had no idea.

So instead of closing the door Steven took a deep breath and prepared to keep his distance and find out what she needed.


End file.
